T'was the fight before Christmas
by Mr Makulu
Summary: DOW Universe. It is Christmas eve and while the others are asleep Rai has to deal with a strange looking intruder.  Happy Holidays :D


**Author's Note Hi everyone. **

**This is my way of wishing my readers a Merry Christmas to you and you loved ones.  
**

**Though I am basing this in Demon of Wind universe this is more importantly a short bit of fun to celebrate the holidays so whether or not you consider this cannon with the main story entirely up to you. Don't worry the next chapter for DOW is on the way. Nov/Dec are just my busiest months work wise.**

**But in any case enjoy :D**

It was December 24th in the Xiaolin Temple

Clay was busy decorating a tree using bits and pieces he found around the temple. As he was doing this he was also humming a carol to himself, with Omi and Kimiko looking on.

"Well, partners I'd say that about does it." He stepped back to admire his handy work.

"Indeed," Omi agreed, "though why have you decided to adorn that tree in trinkets?"

"It told ya, it's my Christmas tree."

"Of course." Omi paused for a second. "Why do you need a Christmas Tree?"

"To put my presents under."

"Uh Clay, didn't we agree that we would save our gifts for Chinese New Years?" Kimiko asked.

"Well yeah but Santa still needs a place to stick the ones he's bringing us?"

Kimiko raised an eyebrow. "You do realise Santa isn't real, right?"

"Hey you empty a dragon's litter box on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Don't lecture me on what's real." Clay let out a yawn. "Well I reckon it's time to hit the hay."

Clay headed towards the sleeping chambers and was soon joined by Kimiko and Omi. Shortly after they were gone Rai walked in.

"Hey has anyone seen my sash?" He stopped when he noticed that his sash was hanging on the decorated tree. He stared at it for a moment before ripping it off the tree. "Now I haven't met you before so I'll cut you a break. Steal from me again and you're kindling."

* * *

Santa's sleigh raced through the sky like a star. Santa himself self was busying double checking the map, having to make a slight detour.

"I don't usually come out this far," He said to himself, "but still considering all the hard work they've done to prevent 10, 000 years of Darkness a little something wouldn't hurt." He looked down to see the Xiaolin temple below. "Here we are."

* * *

Rai had finished one of his late night naps. So he had decided to do a patrol. It was then that he came across reindeer pulled sleigh parked in court yard.

"Huh?"

At that moment Santa came out of one of the buildings carrying out his sack. There was a moment of awkwardness as they came face to face. Santa then broke the silence with his trademark laugh.

"Ho ho ho, you know you're not supposed to be up when I pay a visit."

"Ummm...who are you?" Rai asked, "And why are you dressed like a giant strawberry?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"I wouldn't ask if it was." Rai replied

"Well I'm Saint Nick of course. Ho ho ho, Merry Christmas."

"Alright Nick answered this, is that Sheng Gong Wu in you that bag?"

"Oh no, it's full of presents for the good boys and girls in the world." Santa explained.

"Ok now you're just insulting my intelligence, my grip on reality isn't _that_ loose." Santa let out another laugh, much to Rai's irritation. "Alright bozo, hand over whatever you stole from the temple and leave or else things are going to get painful."

Santa gave a chuckle. "You better careful." He poked Rai's chest. "You don't want to be on my naughty list do you?"

Rai replied by backhanding Santa's hat off. "I won't tell you again fatso."

Santa took one at the fallen hat and then promptly backhanded Rai off his feet. "No one touches the hat." Santa picked his hat up, dusted it off and put it back on before heading to his sleigh. "Now unless you want your next lump to be more than just coal I suggest you go back to sleep and pretend this never happened."

Rai leapt and then went at Santa with a flying kick. Santa turned at just the last minute and caught Rai's foot with one hand that wasn't holding the sack. "You don't I would have been in business this long without learning to take care of myself, do you?" Santa promptly threw Rai over his shoulder and continued to go back to the sleigh only to have Rai appear in front him again. "Oh please."

Rai came in with fast strikes and jabs that Santa had to block with one free hand until finally in retaliation Santa swung his sack at him. Rai jumped up, landed on the sack and used the element of surprise to round house kick Santa in the face. Santa let go of the bag as he skidded backwards into wall.

"That's what you get for trying to rob the temple." Rai said smugly as he opened Santa's sack. "Hey these aren't Wu."

Santa meanwhile was rubbing chin for moment. "I see you're going to have to be taught a lesson." Santa cracked his knuckles before vanishing in a blur.

Rai wasn't able keep track of where the old man had gone until he felt Santa's fist in his gut. Rai doubled over but when he got back up to retaliate Santa had vanished again only drive a knee in Rai's back.

"You're really fast for a fat guy," Rai admitted.

"In my job you have to be." Santa replied before vanishing and attacking again.

This went one for a few more rounds. Rai tried his best but Santa was too quick for even him to follow. Suddenly the blows completely stopped and he could see Santa anywhere.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Rai demanded.

"Ho ho ho."

Rai turned to the source of the voice and the last thing he saw was a gloved fist.

* * *

"Did ya see? I told ya Santa was real." Clay beamed proudly at the presents that had been left under the tree.

"I guess you were," Kimiko admitted.

At that moment a battered Rai walked in, holding an ice pack to his head, muttering angrily to himself.

"Hey Rai, what happened to you?"

"Nothing," Rai grumbled. "What are you lot so excited about?"

"Oh Rai it is incredible." Omi said, "The Santa of Claus has visited us."

"The what of what?" Rai asked

"Oh come on Rai, ya know...Santa Clause."

"No I don't." Rai groaned slightly as he removed the ice pack. "As good as I am at covering it up, there is quite a bit of modern culture I still have catch up on. Who is this Claus guy?"

"It's this guy in a red suit that flies around on a sled pulled by magic reindeer and goes 'ho ho ho'." Kimiko explained.

Rai paused. _That sounds awfully familiar._

"Yeah but the best part is that once a year he goes round the world delivering presents to millions of good boys and girls" Clay then noticed another present under the tree. "And I guess good demons too. Look!"

Clay handed Rai a parcel that had his name on it. Ra opened it to find a roll of bandages, aspirins and a note.

_Merry Christmas_

_Better luck next year punk._

Rai crumpled up the piece of paper. "I'll be waiting fat man. I'll be waiting."


End file.
